Commitment Issues (Off The Record)
by Nordremo
Summary: TRADUCTION - SUITE - Cela commença avec un peigne étranger dans sa salle de bain, et cela partit en vrille à partir de là. A la poursuite des motifs de Loki, Tony pourrait juste découvrir les siens.


**Titre:** Commitment Issues (Problèmes d'Engagement)

**Auteur:** Hella

**Traducteur: **Nordremo

**Fandom:** Marvel Cinematic Universe

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s):** Loki/Tony Stark

**Avertissement(s):** Aucun

**Résumé:** Cela commença avec un peigne étranger dans sa salle de bain, et cela partit en vrille à partir de là. A la poursuite des motifs de Loki, Tony pourrait juste découvrir les siens.

**Commitment Issues**

Tony n'était pas sûr de comment ou de quand ça arriva, mais quelque part entre une conversation horrifiante avec Thor et les trois mois anniversaire de 'Amorapocalypse' (comme Barton aimait l'appeler) il trouva quelque chose dans sa chambre.

Quelque chose de _bizarre_.

Tony était des plus familiers avec *bizarre. Bizarre était entrer dans le salon pour trouver Natasha en train d'immobiliser Steve dans une prise avec ses cuisses. C'était Clint enfonçant dans les fesses de Bruce ses 'viagrarrows' (sérieusement, ce nom n'allait jamais prendre) pour déclencher sa transformation à chaque fois qu'il voulait un bon entraînement cardiaque. Parce qu'être pourchassé par un Hulk boiteux avec une érection était apparemment la façon dont il prenait son pied.

Alors ouais, Tony connaissait bizarre.

Mais voilà que c'était là, posé sur son meuble de salle de bain. Parfaitement aligné avec le bord de la paillasse, les dents brillant sous les lumières de la salle de bain.

C'était un putain de peigne.

Pour _cheveux_.

Ce n'était pas que Tony était choqué que Loki se brosse les cheveux –honnêtement, la magie avait ses limites concernant ce que ce fouillis devenait parfois— ou même que cela soit dans sa salle de bain, où les articles de toilette et les produits de soin pour cheveux avaient leur place traditionnellement. Loki ne laissait jamais rien derrière. Putain, Tony n'avait même pas vu la maudite chose avant, mais voilà que c'était là.

C'était juste posé là. Pas dans un tiroir mais sur le banc, droit comme une flèche, en pleine vue, juste…posé là.

Cela voulait dire quelque chose. Ça devait dire quelque chose.

Tony ne savait juste pas encore ce que c'était.

Steve le trouva dans la salle de bain vingt minutes plus tard, assis au bord de la baignoire et en train de fixer le vague.

« -Tony ? JARVIS est inquiet. »

Il jeta un œil à la pièce.

« -Tu n'as pas été gazé avec quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tony désigna juste le peigne.

« -Ca. »

Tendant la main, il attrapa la jambe du jean de Steve comme s'il s'agissait d'une ancre.

« -Je sais pas ce que ça veut _dire_. Est-ce que ça dit 'Je pose mes trucs là, commence à t'y habituer ?' Ou est-ce que c'est plus un test pour voir si je le touche ? Et si c'est maudit ? Et si mes cheveux tombent ? Steve, j'ai besoin de mes cheveux. Mes cheveux font partie de mon identité. »

Steve soupira.

« -C'est juste un peigne, Tony. Est-ce que c'est un genre d'histoire d'engagement ? »

C'était une question suffisamment valide. Avait-il une crise de panique interne à ce propos ? L'avait-il réprimé si longtemps que voir le peigne avait fait craquer quelque chose dans son cerveau ? Tony ne pensait pas que c'était le cas ; Loki était seulement là la moitié du temps de toute façon. Peu avait changé dans sa vie dans les faits. Il ne partageait pas une partie de l'armoire ou ne mettait pas une assiette de restes de côté chaque nuit, pour commencer.

Parfois cela voulait juste dire se retourner au milieu de la nuit pour trouver un sorcier nu à plat ventre dans son lit. D'autres fois, c'était séparer l'espace de l'atelier avec un Deadlock entre eux afin que Tony ne se fasse pas tirer dans les fesses avec de la magie (encore). Mais la plupart du temps, c'était juste un genre de camaraderie aisé –le déclic entre deux génies égocentriques avec deux vies complètement différentes.

Loki avait ses complots et ses plans, heureusement dirigés vers Docteur Fatalis ces jours-ci au lieu des Avengers. Tony avait inventions et armures et Iron Man.

Mais parfois ils faisaient fi de la limite et collaboraient ; ils jetaient des sorts sur des armes et se bouchaient les oreilles lorsqu'elles détonaient en serpents *yodlant. Il y eut également cette fois où Steve fut accidentellement pris dans le feu de l'action, une queue crachant des balles quand il était en colère lui étant poussé. Ils avaient expérimenté et appris qu'ils devraient probablement travailler seuls s'ils voulaient des résultats professionnels –quelque chose à propos de la concentration, avait dit Loki.

Les trois derniers mois avaient été légers et funs et simples.

Maintenant y'avait un peigne.

Problèmes d'engagement.

Huh.

Tony cligna des yeux.

« -Merci pour les encouragements, Cap. Je pense qu'on en a fini là. »

Il sortit de la salle de bain, suivi par le regard confus de Steve.

* * *

><p>Tony tourna en rond autour du peigne deux jours de plus.<p>

Il braquait son regard dessus quand il se brossait les dents. Il commença à poser ses affaires de l'autre côté du banc. Il fit tout en son pouvoir pour ne pas l'attraper et hurler '_qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'_ avant d'avoir une crise de nerfs dans la baignoire.

Loki était absent depuis environ une semaine jusque-là, étant parti semer le chaos sur Jotunheim. La faction qui avait suivi Amora pour venger leur roi mort avait probablement le cul en l'air dans la neige quelque part, en train de demander pardon. Ça ou Loki était juste parti agiter le coffret sous leur nez et se marrer. Les deux étaient très probables. Dans tous les cas, la disparition prolongée laissait Tony piégé dans son propre enfer paranoïaque.

Deux jours de plus après ça, il commença à s'agiter autour de l'absence continue de Loki.

Il y avait toujours du travail à faire, des choses à combattre et des stupides soirées films de science-fiction auxquelles être traîné, mais il y avait un espace furieusement vide dans sa vie quotidienne qui était supposé être rempli de choses comme des insultes subtiles, des sourires tordus et un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. D'une main étalée sur le réacteur Ark. D'expériences irréfléchies dans le labo. D'avoir son scotch arraché directement de sa main. De se réveiller gelé et cul nu à moitié hors du lit, toutes ses couvertures ayant été tirées.

Lorsque Tony alla au lit cette nuit, il avait toutes les couvertures qu'il pouvait jamais vouloir.

Il dormit comme de la merde.

* * *

><p>Le matin suivant, il jeta une armée de produits capillaires, vida un tiroir et plaça le peigne à l'intérieur.<p>

Pas une seule chose ne se passa en réponse.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants passèrent sans incident, si on ne comptait pas l'explosion du micro-onde et la destruction du capteur de JARVIS dans la cuisine. Natasha s'excusait toujours pour celle-là, ayant appris que le chili de Barton avait plus de peps que ce qui était strictement bon pour la consommation.<p>

Tony travailla et dormit et travailla. Il conduisit également une petite mission de reconnaissance avec Natasha pour soulager Barton de ses flèches remplies de viagra, à la requête extrêmement douloureuse de Bruce Banner. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher Barton de piquer Bruce avec la drogue substituée (« au moins prenez du valium, pour l'amour de Dieu ») mais ce fut suffisant pour minimiser les dégâts matériels durant un temps.

Il commençait juste à rentrer dans le rythme de sa routine lorsque Loki revint. Il se matérialisa sur le balcon de la chambre au milieu de la nuit, recouvert de glace en train de fondre et essayant de l'enlever de ses bottes en tapant des pieds.

Tony le regarda depuis le lit pendant une minute, fatigué et au chaud dans son nid de couvertures. Loki était de retour, étant son lui habituel, à savoir dénué de toute considération. Sérieusement, il n'essayait même pas d'être silencieux, feulant quelque chose dans la lumière faible du balcon et essayant d'enlever ses bottes. Tony avait essayé de lui dire qu'il avait trop de ceintures et de boucles, mais il y avait le bon sens et puis il y avait la vanité. Non pas que Tony pouvait parler –il avait dû être littéralement vissé dans son armure préférée.

Eh bien, il n'y avait pas moyen de se rendormir à présent, pensa-t-il. Sortant du lit, il marcha pieds nus jusqu'à la porte du balcon et l'ouvrit dans un glissement doux.

« -Désolé, nous fermons à sept heures, bâilla-t-il, se tendant à la morsure glacée de l'air nocturne. Défense d'entrer. »

Tony cligna des yeux et essaya de se concentrer.

« -T'as de la glace dans les cheveux. Est-ce que c'est un nouveau look ? »

Loki lui lança un regard frustré et désigna la boucle fermant son plastron d'armure.

« -Occupez-vous de ça pour moi. Je suis en train de geler. »

Tony tendit la main et défit la boucle, faisant passer du cuir glacé à travers.

« -Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs ? »

Il le dépoussiéra tant qu'il y était, le plaçant sur les chaises extérieures avec un claquement mouillé.

« -Le froid devrait pas être un problème.

-C'est un problème sous cette forme, grogna Loki, enlevant de la neige fondue de ses cheveux. Mon sang est chaud et rouge. J'en ai plus que fini avec le froid et le bleu pour au moins une vie. »

Se redressant, légèrement essoufflé, pieds nus et à moitié déshabillé sur son balcon, Loki le regarda enfin de la pleine force de son attention.

« -Bonsoir, Stark. »

La bouche de Tony s'étira.

« -Bon retour. Va prendre une douche chaude et –_oh mon dieu_. »

Le souffle coupé sous une bouche glaciale, attiré contre un torse mouillé sans merci, il eut un instant singulier d'indécision. D'une part, Loki. De l'autre, il faisait _froid à vous en congeler le téton. _Mais le premier l'emporta, comme toujours, et Tony plongea sa main dans les mèches mouillées de cheveux noirs, lui rendant son baiser avec la force qu'exigeaient les deux dernières semaines seules.

« -Vous êtes très chaud, soupira Loki dans sa bouche, ses doigts froids se faufilant sous son maillot et remontant la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale. Je n'ai pas senti de chaleur depuis que je suis parti. »

Des paumes froides passaient des ongles gelés dans son dos, se réchauffant lentement petit à petit.

« -Vous ai-je réveillé ?

-Nah, mentit Tony, son front reposant contre la joue de Loki. Est-ce que t'as fait ce que tu devais sur Jotunheim ? Tuer quelques géants du givre ? »

Loki se tendit de nouveau légèrement contre lui.

« -Non, dit-il prudemment. Mais j'ai complété mon affaire tout pareillement. »

Il s'éloigna, grimaçant à l'eau s'écoulant de ses cheveux.

« -Retournez au lit, Stark. Je suis trempé.

-Tu restes ? »

La question n'était pas pressante ou anxieuse ; Loki allait et venait du QG des Avengers, résistant perpétuellement à l'idée que c'était son foyer aussi, maintenant. Il venait juste de rentrer mais Tony n'éliminait jamais la possibilité que sa réapparition n'était juste qu'une halte rapide.

« -Il y a la moitié d'un oreiller et un bout de couverture avec ton nom dessus. »

Le rire de Loki en réponse fut étouffé par son haut alors qu'il le passait par-dessus sa tête, révélant l'étendue mince d'un ventre dur et la saillie pâle d'une hanche. Le balançant sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau de Tony, il eut un sourire tordu en se mettant à défaire les attaches de son pantalon.

« -Je reste, confirma-t-il, enlevant le reste de ses vêtements. »

Tony ne cacha même pas l'inventaire ambulant que ses yeux firent. Loki se déshabillait habituellement par magie, aussi les occasions de le regarder se déshabiller correctement étaient rares et précieuses.

« -Bien que j'ai l'intention de me doucher durant au moins une heure avant de vous rejoindre. »

Tony gratta le bord du réacteur Ark en y réfléchissant.

« -Eh bien, si tu vas maltraiter mon cumulus tu pourrais au moins m'inviter à venir avec toi. »

Loki réprima à moitié un bâillement.

« -Vous prenez trop de place.

-Tu vois, je suis pas d'accord là. Je pense que _tu _prends trop de place. Je suis parfaitement proportionné pour ma taille, grande perche.

-Ma silhouette est plus large que la vôtre, fit Loki en fronçant les sourcils, carrant délibérément les épaules et bombant le torse. »

C'était un torse sympa, sculpté sans être trop musclé. Mince et rapide et dur, Loki était bien fait de toutes les façons qui manquaient à Tony. Non pas qu'il allait l'admettre alors qu'on lui disait qu'il était _petit_.

« -Peu importe. Juste utilise pas tout mon après-shampoing pendant que t'es là-dedans, Hermione. »

Se tournant pour revenir à son enchevêtrement de couvertures douces en train de refroidir, Tony fut pris par surprise par des bras froids s'enroulant autour de son torse par derrière, le soulevant du sol et le faisant se tourner en direction de la salle de bain.

« -Vous pouvez me laver les cheveux, déclara Loki. Et m'expliquer cette référence indubitablement insultante que vous venez juste d'utiliser. »

Tony se laissa tracter jusqu'à la douche, ses orteils effleurant le tapis. Se relâchant pour être un poids mort autant que possible ne fit rien –il s'était rendu compte de ça il y avait un moment. Loki était juste trop fort pour en être perturbé putain.

Se doucher fut, de façon prévisible, une affaire serrée, se dont Loki parvint à se plaindre bruyamment alors même que son scalp était massé fermement par des doigts savonneux, ses yeux ayant les paupières lourdes et l'air bienheureux. Tony lui donna les grandes lignes de _Harry Potter _tant qu'il y était, puis dut écouter une dizaine de minutes crâneuses à propos de la fragilité d'une baguette de bois en combat. Tony ne pouvait pas vraiment contester ça –il y avait une lance à base d'uru dans son atelier qui attestait de la connaissance de Loki en augmentation magique.

Alors qu'ils se séchaient, Tony fit l'inventaire des bleus lavande qui parsemaient le dos et les jambes de Loki, fronçant les sourcils en essayant d'imaginer ce qui les avait causés. Des géants du givre ?

« -Escalader le bord d'une falaise, répondit dédaigneusement Loki, remarquant son attention baladeuse. Ma prise a glissé.

-Empoté, murmura Tony, effleurant de son pouce une zébrure d'un violet profond à travers la remontée des fesses de Loki. Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ?

-Bien sûr. »

Le ton terre-à-terre et d'une satisfaction suffisante de la voix de Loki en disait long. Ses yeux scannèrent la salle de bain avec un intérêt soudain.

« -Je me souviens avoir laissé un peigne ici. »

Tony jeta un œil au meuble de salle de bain.

« -Oh, c'est vrai, ouais. Hulk voulait un cure-dent il y a une semaine et quelques. »

La mâchoire de Loki lui en tomba. Vraiment tomba.

« -Stark, il y avait une barrière protectrice sur ce peigne. C'était supposé rester dans vos quartiers pendant que j'étais… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase en avisant le large sourire de Tony, ouvrant le tiroir d'un petit geste extravagant. Le peigne était là, seul et impeccable au fond du tiroir vidé.

« -Espèce d'incorrigible menteur.

-Barrière protectrice, huh ? Peur que quelque chose m'arrive pendant que t'étais sorti en ville pour affaires ? C'est tellement chou. »

Tony esquiva la main tendue qui allait sans aucun doute le pousser hors de la pièce, entrant dans le champ de portée de Loki et pressant un baiser sur la parcelle de peau en-dessous d'un lobe rose, juste derrière sa mâchoire. L'eau avait été trop chaude pour lui, remarqua Tony en sentant la chaleur de sa peau s'insinuer dans sa bouche, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, Loki semblait aimer ça.

« -Je savais que je serais absent quelques semaines, expliqua Loki, essayant un air de désinvolture. »

Ce fut ruiné par l'inclinaison de sa mâchoire quand il encouragea Tony à explorer davantage.

« -C'était une garantie.

-Ok, approuva Tony, inhalant savon et shampoing et peau chaude en passant délibérément sa barbe dans le cou de Loki. C'était quoi d'autre ? T'aurais pu cacher un sort où tu voulais. »

La réponse ne fut pas immédiate, mais Tony savait que la patience était définitivement de mise lorsque les vérités de Loki étaient concernées. S'éloignant avec un bâillement réprimé, il enfilait une paire fine de jogging pour dormir lorsque Loki prit le peigne dans le tiroir et l'enveloppa d'un halo vert-doré de magie, suffisamment vif pour que la lumière semble presque s'écouler de ses doigts.

« -C'était un substitut, dit Loki, avant de lever son autre main, paume vers le haut, pour la poser le long de sa main en train de briller comme les échelles du jugement. Vous voyez, j'ai égaré quelque chose à vous sur Jotunheim. Il était temps de le récupérer. »

Tony fronça les sourcils en avisant ses mains.

« -Je t'ai jamais rien donné. »

Vraiment ? Des Deadlocks et un baiser avaient été les seules choses dont il se souvenait avoir donné à Loki avant qu'il ne parte à la poursuite d'Amora.

Loki plissa les yeux. Sa main libre commença à briller d'un vert vivide.

« -Ne soyez pas obtus. »

Avant que Tony ne puisse relever l'insulte et répliquer, la magie commença à se rassembler en une forme. Une forme très familière, incroyablement létale.

Tony savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal dans le fait d'être réchauffé par la vue d'une dague qui avait été une fois enfoncée dans son estomac, mais à cet instant, avec la lumière se reflétant dans le regard fixe de Loki, il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Mais même pas un peu.

Loki avait disparu dans un monde de glace, de ténèbres et d'ennemis pour lui rapporter cette dague. C'était juste devenu l'objet inanimé le plus important que Tony ait jamais vu.

La magie provenant du peigne dansa à travers le corps de Loki et s'épanouit autour de la lame, se transférant d'un objet à l'autre d'une façon qui fascina Tony, ses doigts le démangeant de curiosité réticente.

Posant le peigne sur le lavabo, Loki souleva la main de Tony et l'ouvrit, pressant le manche de la dague dans sa paume et faisant se refermer ses doigts autour. La poigne qui enserrait ses doigts enroulés était sûre.

« -La lame trouvera toujours sa cible. Et à présent, la garde trouvera toujours votre main. »

Le métal dans sa main était chaud. Pour la première fois Tony se demanda dans quoi la dague avait été forgée exactement. Une sorte d'instinct mineur lui dit qu'il le savait déjà. Il n'y avait qu'un genre de métal qui pouvait contenir des sorts permanents de ce calibre.

« -T'es sûr que tu veux me donner ça ?

-Je vous l'ai donné depuis longtemps. »

La bouche de Loki se pinça légèrement.

« -N'avez-vous pas réalisé que c'était un cadeau ?

-Tu me l'as balancée à la tête. »

De la confusion creusa le visage de Loki.

« -J'ai manqué volontairement.

-A la _tête_, répéta Tony, incrédule. Plusieurs mèches de cheveux ont perdu la vie ce jour-là. Je pensais que tu la laissais juste derrière pour me rappeler la façon dont tu me l'as plantée dans le bide. »

L'expression de Loki vacilla. L'ombre de quelque chose de mécontent et de fatigué traversa son visage.

« -Je m'excuse, dit-il, raide. Je n'ai pas réalisé que cela représentait des souvenirs désagréables pour vous. »

Il tendit la main pour reprendre la dague. Tony éloigna sa main d'une tape.

« -Va t'chercher la tienne. »

Loki fronça les sourcils.

« -Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous sentir obligé de la garder, Stark. Je vous assure, je ne suis pas offensé. »

Il tendit sa paume ouverte patiemment.

« -Je vais la remettre dans ma collection. »

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas offensé, mais il y avait un indice dans la ligne de ses épaules et l'angle de sa bouche qui disait que Loki était définitivement quelque chose, et ce quelque chose n'était pas bon. Tony n'était pas exactement sûr d'à quoi ressemblaient les sentiments blessés sur lui, mais il avait dans l'idée que c'était extrêmement proche. Vraiment pas ce qu'il avait cherché –plutôt l'opposé complet de ce qu'il avait cherché, en fait.

« -C'est à moi, insista Tony. Je la veux, même si c'est plein de magie et d'origine incroyablement louche. Pourquoi tu penses que je l'ai gardée durant toute cette merde avec Amora et Fatalis ? »

Sa bouche s'étira légèrement.

« -Je pense avoir pensé que c'en était juste une de ta réserve sans fin. L'ai gardée comme mon souvenir personnel. »

Le regard spéculatif dont le gratifia Loki sembla indiquer qu'il débattait le fait de le croire ou pas, ce que Tony trouva un peu offensant considérant qu'il n'était pas celui étant célèbre pour servir des conneries au cosmos entier. Et puis, il n'enjolivait pas les choses. Pas très bien, de toute façon.

« -Elle est unique, en fait, finit par dire Loki, se détournant pour pendre sa serviette par-dessus la tringle. Ma visée est proche de la perfection. Cette dague en particulier est ensorcelée pour ne jamais manquer sa cible lorsque je n'ose pas risquer le contraire. »

Il inclina légèrement la tête.

« -Peut-être que même alors je savais que vous me deviendriez précieux.

-Précieux ? »

Tony croisa les bras.

« -Tu vas pas me vendre pour ma peau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Loki s'habilla dans une brève flamme de pouvoir.

« -Cessez votre pêche aux compliments. »

Tony le regarda passer une main sur la taille basse de son pantalon, comme s'il débattait sur le fait de le porter ou non. Loki préférait habituellement dormir cul nu mais au QG des Avengers ça avait tendance à résulter en des violations d'intimité opérationnelles complètement accidentelles. D'après Clint, il y avait une limite au nombre de fois qu'il pouvait voir un scrotum magique avant qu'il ne se tourne vers les drogues illicites et une vie de crime.

Ils revinrent dans la chambre. Tony se sentit immédiatement reconnaissant de l'air plus frais. Inspectant la dague en marchant, il trébucha sur le pantalon de Loki qui traînait et manqua de se l'enfoncer dans le bide une fois de plus. Loki prétendit poliment qu'il n'avait rien vu, mais sa bouche tressaillait suspicieusement.

« -Sinon, à propos de ce peigne, dit nonchalamment Tony, essayant de prétendre que son cœur ne tambourinait pas sous ses côtes. Le peigne que t'as placé très stratégiquement dans ma salle de bain. Est-ce que t'emménages ? »

Loki fronça les sourcils, ramenant les couvertures de son côté.

« -Je vis déjà ici.

-Eh bien, ouais, c'est une façon de parler. Je pensais que c'était ta façon d'installer négligemment tes affaires. »

C'était presque une déception d'apprendre le contraire, mais merde s'il allait le reconnaître. Posant la dague sur son bureau, Tony battit en retraite du côté de Loki et la désigna.

« -Ok, dis-moi que tu voulais dire ce que je pense que tu voulais dire avec cette chose. Comment j'la fais marcher ? »

Loki le gratifia d'un long regard.

« -Il n'y a pas d'incantation, finit-il par dire. Tendez votre main et désirez-la. »

Tendant la main comme instruit, Tony réfléchit fort, imaginant le manche de la dague tombant dans sa paume, ses propres doigts s'enroulant autour. Sur le bureau, la dague s'agita deux fois en signe de reconnaissance et se précipita droit sur lui.

Tony eut un bref instant de terreur en la regarda tournoyer en l'air, espérant à mort qu'il ne venait pas juste de bâcler et que la lame n'allait pas le poignarder au visage. Mais la dague atterrit docilement manche le premier dans sa paume avec un claquement, juste comme sa propre version personnelle et aiguisée de Mjölnir. Il l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe, la posant à plat en travers de sa main.

« -D'accord, je pourrais être légèrement impressionné par cette application particulière de la magie, admit Tony, relevant les yeux vers Loki. Donc c'est à moi ? Je la garde ? Parce que reprendre c'est un coup de pute dans n'importe quel monde.

-C'est à vous, confirma Loki, ses yeux luisant. »

Il était si évidemment fier de lui.

« -Bien que je devrais vous avertir que les sorts ne marcheront pas si vous tentez de l'utiliser contre moi.

-Ca éteint la visée automatique ? »

Se tournant complètement vers Loki afin de se tenir devant lui, Tony leva la dague jusqu'à ce que la pointe repose dans le creux de sa gorge.

« -Je suppose que j'aurai à être vraiment près alors. Tu sais, si je veux t'avoir correctement. »

Les mains qui s'emparèrent de sa taille et l'attirèrent en avant semblaient être plus que d'accord avec sa tentative de meurtre théorique.

« -Je recommande une séduction intensive avant pour me distraire suffisamment de votre intention sanguinaire, dit Loki, comme si c'était utile. »

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Tony n'avait fait ne serait-ce que partager ses couvertures, sans compter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« -Je pense que cela pourrait me distraire davantage.

-Et de ce fait, ma vie fut épargnée, murmura Loki, une trace de rire dans la voix. »

Repoussant la dague de sa gorge, il se pencha et effleura de sa bouche la ligne de la mâchoire de Tony, touchant la légère barbe se trouvant là et la frottant de ses lèvres. Jalousie de pilosité faciale, probablement, bien que cela soit dur d'en être dérangé en cet instant. Pensant à sa chaise de bureau, Tony balança la dague par-dessus son épaule, reniflant dédaigneusement lorsqu'il entendit le bruit sourd témoin du métal s'enfonçant dans le cuir. Meilleur cadeau de tous les temps, baissez les mains.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour que l'affection amusée n'évolue en les mains agrippeuses et baisers affamés que Tony avait intensément désirés durant les deux dernières semaines. Tout lui avait manqué ; la pression bienvenue d'une bouche contre la sienne, un cœur battant fort et de façon régulière sous ses doigts, le goût de la peau propre et du sel sous ses lèvres. Loki lui devenait si familier à présent qu'il connaissait chaque centimètre de ce qui lui avait manqué, chaque odeur et saveur et son catalogués et rangés avec avidité. Peut-être que c'était de l'envie possessive, peut-être que c'était juste la joie de son retour, mais alors qu'ils s'entortillaient dans les draps et perdaient tous leurs oreillers Tony ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment il pouvait faire rester Loki pour de bon.

C'était une pensée impossible, mais il avait toujours aimé viser haut.

« -J'ai un aveu à faire, dit Tony à la courbe du cou de Loki. »

Il avait vraiment la flemme de sortir de sa moitié d'affalement.

« -Je pense que j'ai des problèmes d'engagement. »

Sous sa joue, Tony sentit Loki se tendre légèrement.

« -La dague était un cadeau, Stark, pas une déclaration de mon intention de vous épouser. »

Il fit une longue pause.

« -Avez-vous couché avec un autre durant mon absence ? »

Tony eut une exclamation dédaigneuse. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

« -Je suis pas une femme au foyer qui s'ennuie. Non, y'a personne d'autre. »

Une main se pressa dans son épaule, le poussant sur le dos. Les yeux qui plongèrent dans les siens étaient sombres et fourmillants de tension. Tony savait qu'il aurait probablement pu amener le sujet un peu mieux, mais même lui avait du mal à détacher la vérité de la confusion. C'était loin en-dehors de sa zone de confort.

« -On a gardé les choses pas mal détendues, n'est-ce pas ? Tu fais ton truc, je fais mon truc d'Avengers et on se voit au milieu. Ici habituellement, ici même dans cette pièce. Dans ce lit. »

Pressant l'extrémité de ses doigts dans la lueur du réacteur Ark, Tony réfléchit intensément à comment formuler ce qu'il voulait dire ensuite.

« -Je pensais que c'était suffisant, mais durant les dernières semaines, je sais pas. Alors je voulais te demander quelque chose, en toute honnêteté. »

L'expression de Loki était fracturée, prise quelque part entre l'épouvante et la fureur. Mais il acquiesça une fois pour que Tony continue, ses yeux brûlants. Après ça, tout ce que Tony put faire fut demander et espérer pour le mieux.

« -Est-ce que tu veux sortir dîner avec moi un de ces jours ? »

Durant une longue seconde Loki se contenta de le fixer, étrangement pâle. Puis il le poussa carrément hors du lit, l'en faisant tomber.

« -Votre talent pour le dramatique ne vous fait aucune faveur avec moi, Stark. »

Se redressant, un peu inquiet de se retrouver avec une irritation due à la moquette sur sa joue, Tony se pencha au-dessus du bord du matelas, ses mains levées en un geste universel de reddition.

« -Non, tu vois, c'est –je plaisante pas, dit-il rapidement. Je veux dire _dehors-_dehors. En public. On se l'est joué prudents ces derniers mois, gardant les médias dans le noir, prétendant que tout est comme avant. J'en ai assez de lire à quel point je suis célibataire. Pourquoi ne pas directement dévoiler le pot aux roses ? »

Ramassant un oreiller par terre à côté de lui, il le balança sur Loki. Il rebondit sur sa tête. Toujours en colère, alors.

« -Cette décision a été prise par vous et les vôtres afin de protéger la réputation des Avengers. Pourquoi se rebeller contre maintenant ? »

Loki l'étudia à travers des yeux plissés alors qu'il remontait sur le lit, remontant le drap depuis le fond du matelas. Attrapant l'oreiller au sol, Tony le fourra sous sa tête.

« -Peut-être que je veux juste me la péter avec toi.

-Peut-être que vous mentez.

-Tu peux rien prouver, grogna Tony, roulant sur le flanc. C'était juste une idée. JARVIS, éteins les lumières. »

La pièce fut plongée dans le noir complet, sécurisant et occulteur. Mais le matelas s'enfonça quand même sous le poids de Loki quand il se rapprocha, suffisamment près pour que son souffle frais touche sa joue.

« -Stark. »

Des doigts effleurèrent son épaule. Tony ferma fortement les yeux. Comment était-il supposé expliquer lorsqu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait demandé bordel ?

« -Je refuse de manger du poisson cru, dit catégoriquement Loki. Je n'aime pas la viande avec des petits os, les tomates ou cette herbe que vous appelez du thym. Je préfère le vin rouge au blanc et je préfère les spiritueux à ces deux-là. Servez-moi de l'hydromel et je vous frappe. »

Les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent vivement.

« -Tu sais, je t'ai jamais vu en costume. Je parie que tes fesses auraient l'air fantastiques.

-Comme elles en ont toujours l'air. »

L'extrémité d'un doigt traça la courbe de son épaule, descendant son bras en un chemin sans but jusqu'à son poignet. Elle s'arrêta sur son pouls.

« -Vous avez l'habitude d'admettre des vérités et de les désavouer là. Je me rappelle très bien de la dernière fois que c'est arrivé.

-Mensonges. Dieu des mensonges. Tu sais pas ce que tu dis.

-Tony. »

Uh oh.

« -Tu viens pas juste de—

-Si.

-C'est bas. »

Roulant sur le dos avec un grognement –sérieusement, Loki oubliait toujours que ses jambes se pliaient seulement jusqu'à un certain point- il se tourna et regarda fixement l'ombre noire pressée contre son flanc. Ce n'était pas comme Loki de rester si proche. Aucun d'eux n'était du genre à s'accrocher, à moins que cela n'arrive pendant qu'ils dormaient.

« -T'utilises jamais mon nom comme ça. Tu l'as gardé pour une déclaration pluvieuse ?

-Seulement si ça réussit.

-Je cède pas sans quelque chose en retour.

-Etes-vous en train de marchander avec moi ?

-Seulement si ça réussit. »

Loki eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« -Que voudriez-vous en échange ? »

Tony y réfléchit. Ce qu'il pouvait demander en retour dépendait lourdement de ce que l'information valait pour Loki, ce qui était inconnaissable. Et pourtant, le jeu le mettait de bonne humeur alors Tony décida que cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal de viser haut.

« -Deviens un Avenger. »

Eeeeeeet silence. Il sourit largement au plafond, sachant que Loki venait d'être rendu absolument sans voix. Il était important de savoir qu'il pouvait au moins faire ça.

Honnêtement, savoir que Loki était toujours curieux à propos du 'je t'aime' accidentel en disait beaucoup plus que savoir ce qu'il donnerait en échange ne lui dirait. Etant l'enfoiré intelligent qu'il était, Loki aurait deviné depuis un moment combien il y avait eu de vérité dans les mots, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il donnerait à Tony pour eux. Faire un pari sûr comme ça n'était même pas de la couardise en ces circonstances.

« -Mis à part l'impossibilité pure que le Capitaine Rogers veuille jamais se mêler d'une telle chose, vous savez déjà que je préférerais qu'on m'arrache les ongles plutôt que rejoindre votre équipe. »

Loki n'avait pas l'air déçu ou en colère, non, il semblait pensif en épousant d'une main la lumière du réacteur Ark.

« -Regrettez-vous autant vos mots ? »

Tournant la tête, Tony lui lança un sale regard. Les yeux de Loki étaient inondés de bleu dans la lumière du réacteur, attentifs et calmes.

« -T'auras pas de déclaration sous la pointe du couteau. »

Les faisant rouler tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse clouer Loki sous son poids, Tony pressa un baiser chaud sur la courbe mécontente de sa bouche.

« -T'aurais même pas envie d'en avoir une.

-Si cela est vrai, alors c'est à vous de me le dire. »

Peut-être que les problèmes d'engagement s'endiguaient des deux côtés, juste un peu. Angles différents, même signification, mêmes tentatives maladroites de soudoiement et de ruses pour arriver au même résultat. Putain, qu'ils étaient une paire compliquée.

Il ne changerait ça pour rien au monde.

« -C'était vrai, dit simplement Tony. C'est trop tôt pour le dire, c'était bien trop tôt il y a trois mois, mais c'est vrai et ça me rend dingue parce que c'est aussi facile de s'accrocher à toi qu'à une barre de savon mouillé. »

Enlevant quelques mèches de cheveux de la tempe de Loki, il tira légèrement sur la longueur sombre.

« -Je veux que tu restes dans le coin. »

Loki eut une légère exclamation dédaigneuse.

« -Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je vis déjà ici. Je n'ai aucune possession, Stark, au-delà d'un livre de vieil ensorcellement, ma lance et ce peigne. Mes vêtements sont généralement issus de la magie, mes armes se trouvant à l'intérieur. Lorsque je suis venu à vous, je suis venu avec tout ce que je pouvais toujours clamer comme mien. »

Tony le fixa.

« -T'es pauvre ? Incroyable. Tout ça pour mon papa gâteau alien. »

Lorsque des mains se levèrent pour sans doute lui causer une sorte de blessure quelconque, il les attrapa et pressa les poignets de Loki contre le matelas, souriant largement au regard vert foudroyant iridescent dont il le dardait.

« -Je suppose que je paie définitivement pour le repas alors.

-Naturellement. »

Tournant légèrement ses poignets, Loki testa sa poigne mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se libérer.

« -Je vous préviens, mes goûts coûtent chers.

-Je pourrais être persuadé. »

Le sourire de Loki fut une courbe entendue.

« -Si votre attitude me plaît. »

C'était décidé alors. Rendre la chose publique. S'engager, du moins dans le sens avec lequel les médias allaient s'emparer d'eux. Pas littéralement bien sûr ; les paparazzis éviteraient de faire ne serait-ce qu'éternuer tant que Loki les aurait en vue. Mais ça allait être un putain de scandale malgré tout. Steve et Pepper allaient avoir des crises cardiaques simultanées lorsqu'il leur dirait qu'il était temps. Fury et la majorité du SHIELD en chierait définitivement une brique, ce que Tony était parfaitement heureux de faciliter. Ils les avaient laissés tranquilles suffisamment longtemps.

« -Tu sais, tu devrais probablement venir avec moi pour quelques missions, suggéra Tony un moment après, écoutant Loki ajuster son oreiller et arranger de nouveau les couvertures. Je vois pas pourquoi nos rencards devraient pas inclure de faire exploser des trucs. »

Il fut surpris par le baiser que lui vola Loki en réponse, la pression de ses lèvres là puis partie avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

« -Véritablement un mortel après mon cœur. Continuez ainsi et vous pourriez ne jamais vous débarrasser de moi. »

Tony sourit dans le noir.

« -Merci pour le tuyau. »

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Minute Culturelle :<strong>_

_***Yodlant : **_**adverbe du verbe « yodler », qui dérive du même nom « yodler » : chant populaire sans paroles exécuté en vocalises sur des syllabes en changeant brusquement de registre (voix de tête, voix de poitrine) et avec de grands intervalles (Tyrol, Polynésie, Chine et Inde orientale). –**_**Encyclopédie Larousse**_

**Donc je vous laisse juste imaginer des serpents en train de faire ça…**

_**Notes de traduction :**_

_***bizarre :**_ **alors, dans le texte origina****l, l'auteure 'personnalise' "bizarre", dans le sens où elle lui attribue un statut de personne, ce qui est quelque chose qui se retrouve couramment dans la littérature anglo-saxonne mais qui n'a absolument aucun équivalent en français. Ce n'est donc pas traduisible, aussi c'est normal si cela vous semble étrange ; car dans les faits, 'bizarre' a le statut de personnage, donc de nom, et non d'adjectif.**

**Ensuite, plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé si je comptais également reprendre la traduction de Winterheart, ou Coeurdhiver en français : pour la faire courte, pas pour le moment, car la traductrice, que j'ai contacté il y a plusieurs mois pour savoir ce qu'il en était, m'a dit qu'elle comptait reprendre bientôt. Je sais bien que toujours rien ne semble se profiler à l'horizon concernant une prochaine update, mais voyez-vous, la pression ne doit pas venir de moi. Alors je vous conseille de lui envoyer des messages (si possible sur son Tumblr, elle y est beaucoup plus active que sur FFNet de toute évidence) pour savoir, car je n'ai pas envie de me montrer trop insistante en la contactant une seconde fois. **

**N'oubliez pas que vous êtes les principaux acteurs de notre motivation, pour la plupart des auteurs de ce site du moins. Alors mettez-y du vôtre ^^**

**Sur ce, je vais réfléchir et commencer à travailler sur ma prochaine traduction (tout en continuant Dead Memories à côté bien sûr) ! A bientôt !**


End file.
